Ringley's Wish
by Luki Dimension
Summary: In volume 5, Ringleys wishes Thatz was a faerie. But what if he'd made this wish on Thatz's Dragon Eye?
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

RINGLEY'S WISH  
  
A Dragon Knight fanfic. In volume 5, Ringley's says he wishes Thatz was a faerie like him. What if he'd accidentally made that that wish on Thatz's Dragon Eye?  
  
If there are any die hard Dragon Knight fans out there, please R&R, and tell me whether or not this is worth continuing.  
  
Chapter 1 - The wish  
  
"I'm a baby cat, meow, meow" Thatz sang as he walked back to the hotel. They'd defeated Ekidonna, and completed the map with the help of Thatz's Dragon eye, and tomorrow, he and Kitchell would be heading out to Arinas, Demon Country. Kitchell was out looking for a boat at that very moment, whilst he got something to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
"I just hope she doesn't leave without me again" Thatz muttered, then noticed the tiny figure standing on the bridge, looking up at the moon.  
  
"Hey Ringleys" He said.  
  
Surprised, the faerie turned to the Dragon Knight. "Oh, hi Thatz."  
  
'what are we gonna do with this kid?' Thatz thought to himself, and held up a small bag. "I got us some snacks. You want some?"  
  
Ringleys smiled. "Yeah!"  
  
"We can have them on the way back to the hotel" Thatz said, gesturing to the building.  
  
Ringleys nodded, and flew beside him.  
  
* * *  
  
(AN: This is where the story takes a different turn from the manga)  
  
* * *  
  
"That was great! I was starving!" Ringleys exclaimed, wiping the crumbs from his mouth.  
  
"Man, you can eat more than me and Rath combined" Thatz told the small faerie.  
  
"Whose Rath?"  
  
"Just a friend. He's a Dragon Knight too."  
  
Thatz swallowed the last of his own meal. "Hey Ringleys, I was wondering. Do you wanna come treasure hunting with us? I mean, if you don't mind hanging out with us non-faerie types."  
  
Ringleys blinked. "You'll. You'll let me come along?"  
  
"No sweat."  
  
"Oh thankyou!"  
  
* * *  
  
Just then, the door to their room opened, and Kitchell walked in.  
  
"I found us a ship Thatz!" she shouted. "And its owners are gonna give us a discount! We leave tomorrow, so get some sleep."  
  
With that, the thief walked out the room, leaving the boys alone.  
  
"Hope she can get some food in the bargain too" Thatz muttered.  
  
"I hope the Faerie Forest will be okay" Ringleys sighed, flying to the table and sitting on a paperweight. "I miss my friends."  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened to the forest?" Thatz asked, sitting on his bed.  
  
Ringleys shook his head. "I just feel so alone. I wish you were a faerie. You'd be a great faerie."  
  
Thatz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that would really crack Kitchell up. Night Ringleys.  
  
"Goodnight Thatz" Ringleys replied, flying to his own bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither noticed the 'paperweight' Ringleys had been sitting on glowing softly.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well? Should I continue? Let me know!  
  
R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Enemy

Ringleys Wish: An Old Enemy  
  
Thatz and Ringleys weren't light sleepers, so didn't wake when their window was opened, and a figure fell into the room.  
  
"Ow! Dammit a . . . " the figure slammed his hands over his mouth, silencing himself. He sighed in relief when he realised neither bed or the familiar faerie had stirred.  
  
* * *  
  
Ekidonna laughed silently as he walked over to a table covered in unusual and valuable trinkets.  
  
"If they think they can just rob the great Ekidonna and get away with it, they've another thing coming."  
  
Taking his bag, he swept the contents of the table into his bag, including the map and Thatz's Dragon Eye. Unable to stop laughing, he placed a letter on the table in its place.  
  
"Heh, I think I will go to Draqueen next. Dragon Lord here I come!" Ekidonna shouted, then covered his mouth again when a snort came from the bed.  
  
"Oh great, he's waking up!" Ekidonna thought. "I'm outta here."  
  
Not waiting any longer in case the Dragon Knight woke up, Ekidonna ran out the window, somehow landing on his feet, and ran off into the night.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

Ringleys Wish: The Discovery  
  
Ringleys yawned and pulled his covers closer around him. He wasn't getting up until he was . . . "  
  
Suddenly, their door slammed open, and Kitchel walked.  
  
"Up and at em Thatz, Ringleys!" she shouted. "We've got to get going!"  
  
Ringleys groaned, and accepting the inevitable, got up.  
  
"Morning Kitchel" he said, rubbing his eyes and flying towards the girl.  
  
But Kitchel wasn't listening. "Hey, where's Thatz?"  
  
Ringley's blinked, and looked at Thatz's bed. Sure enough, it seemed empty. "He's not here? I didn't hear him get up."  
  
"The two of you could sleep through a demon attack" Kitchel grumbled, walking over and sitting on the bed. "But his swords still here . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
Just then, she heard something that sounded like a mix between an insult and a cry of pain, coming from underneath her!  
  
"What was that?" Ringleys squeaked, flying to Kitchels shoulder as she jumped up.  
  
"Wasn't me!" Kitchel defended, and hesitating for a short second, flicked the covers back.  
  
What they saw made their eyes bug out of their sockets.  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz groaned, prying his body from the imprint. It felt like Earth Dragon had just stood on him. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt as much as he had expected, and he felt lighter somehow . . .  
  
It was then he heard Kitchel's voice.  
  
"Th-Thatz?"  
  
Thatz turned to face the thief. "What Ki . . . " he trailed off.  
  
"AHHH! You're giant" he shrieked.  
  
"Me? Oh no, one of us has changed but it aint me!" Kitchel answered, grabbing Thatz in her hand and taking him to the mirror.  
  
"Hey! Let go! What are y . . . " Thatz's mouth dropped open as Kitchel opened her palm so Thatz could see himself.  
  
* * *  
  
He was only a few inches taller than Ringleys, if that! Fortunately, his clothes had seemingly shrunk as well, including some items he was sure he hadn't been wearing when he went to sleep. His boots for example.  
  
But the biggest difference had to be the pair of clear wings on his back. Thatz forced his mouth to move.  
  
"I'm a faerie?!" he gaped, and remembered last night . . .  
  
**Ringleys shook his head. "I just feel so alone. I wish you were a faerie. You'd be a great faerie."**  
  
And Ringleys had been sitting on the . . .  
  
"RINGLEYS!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Just a question, how do you spell Kitchel's name? So far, she's been called Kitchell, Kitchuel, and Kitchel (Kitchel more than others); they just can't seem to decide! 


	4. Chapter 4: No Respect

Wow, I didn't expect so many reviews for this story. Especially seeing how long the previous chapters have been. I'm trying to make them longer as I go, since this story isn't updated as regularly as my previous ones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ringleys Wish: No Respect  
  
Ringleys had flown to the mirror with Kitchel when the two had found Thatz. When he heard the thief shout out his name, he flew down to Kitchel's hands. It was a move he would live to regret.  
  
"Thatz?" he asked. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"  
  
That was too much for Thatz, and the thief-turned-faerie lunged for his youngest companion, clamping his hands around Ringleys neck, and vigorously shaking the boy.  
  
"YOU TURNED ME INTO A FAERIE YOU OVERGROWN DRAGONFLY!" Thatz screeched. "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD DISAPPEARED WITH THE FAERIE FOREST!"  
  
"K . . . Kitchel" Ringleys gasped.  
  
Deciding this was a good time to intervene, Kitchel grabbed Thatz by the back of his jacket, lifting him up into the air.  
  
"Leave Ringleys alone" she ordered. "He didn't do anything."  
  
Thatz stopped struggling, but crossed his arms, still hanging in mid-air.  
  
"Yes he did" he muttered. "He made a wish on the Dragon Eye. I know he was lonely, but why'd he go and change me?"  
  
"Dragon Eye?" Ringleys repeated, flying to be eye level with Thatz. "I didn't make a wish on the . . . " Ringleys eyes widened, and remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
"Ringleys?" Kitchel asked, just before the faerie went into guilt overload.  
  
"Oh Thatz I'm sorry!" Ringleys all but squeaked. "I didn't mean, I didn't realise . . . I didn't do it on purpose. It was just . . . "  
  
"Wait, wait" Kitchel butted in. "Ringleys made a wish on the Dragon Eye without meaning to, and now Thatz is a faerie. A faerie . . . "  
  
She managed to keep a straight face for about 5 seconds, then burst out laughing, dropping Thatz in the process.  
  
"Thatz is a FAERIE! Bbb, bah ha HA!, hee hee, gasp, hahahah!"  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitchel!" Thatz shrieked, falling to the ground. To normal sized Thatz, the height would have been nothing. To faerie Thatz, it was terrifying.  
  
"Wah! Work wings work!" he shouted, trying unsuccessfully to get his newest body parts to move. Fortunately for him, Just as he was centimetres from the ground, Ringleys caught up to him, and grabbed him, making them both land on the ground awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks Ringleys" Thatz muttered, forgetting temporarily how mad he was at the younger faerie.  
  
Ringleys nodded. "Its okay."  
  
The two then turned around to see Kitchel, quite literally rolling around on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Faerie Thatz, bahahahahhHAH! Can't stop, hahah!"  
  
Both boys sweatdropped.  
  
"Its not that funny" Thatz muttered. "Well, let's just get the Dragon Eye and reverse the wish.  
  
Ringleys nodded. "I'll go and wish on it right now" he said, and flew to the table. Seconds later, his head appeared at the edge of the table.  
  
"Its gone!" he shouted.  
  
"What! Where is it?" Thatz shouted.  
  
Ringleys shrugged. "The map and everything else is gone too. There's just an envelope addressed to 'The Dragon Knight.' But it's too heavy for me to open or lift down there."  
  
"And I don't know how to fly up there" Thatz muttered. "Kitchel can you . . . " He stopped when he realised Kitchel was still laughing hysterically. Remembering what had happened when Ringleys had thought he was an elf, he groaned.  
  
"Well, she's useless for the next hour" he complained. Just then though, he had a brainwave.  
  
"Hey! I'll just summon Earth to fly me up there!" he shouted. "He's big enough in his smaller form." He started walking towards his sword, not noticing the look of worry on Ringleys' face.  
  
"Um. Good idea Thatz" Ringleys started. "But if you're a faerie, are you still a Dragon Knight?"  
  
That stopped Thatz in his tracks. Rune had sacrificed his elfin powers to become a Dragon Knight. Would it be the same the other way around?  
  
"Well," Thatz muttered. "It doesn't hurt to try." Reaching the sword, Thatz placed his hand on it, and tried to summon Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
At first, it seemed nothing was happening, but Thatz shouted in delight when the sword's surface rippled, and the rocky face of Earth appeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Earth stretched his wings and looked down at his master. Then did a double take, and another. Then, looked at himself.  
  
Yeah, he was chibi sized, but his master was smaller than him, not to mention he now had his own wings.  
  
Wait a minute, wings?!  
  
Thatz collapsed and Ringleys sweatdropped as Earth fell to the ground, laughing in a hysterical fit not unlike Kitchel's.  
  
"Look on the bright side" Ringleys said. "At least you're still a Dragon Knight."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Up at the end of the week, just like I planned. Next chapter, Kitchel and Earth finally stop laughing, and discover that Ekidonna's not as dead as they had though. R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

I'm so sorry I don't update often! I mean to, I really do, but studying is kind of more important at the moment. Anyone who has crashed and burned their practice exams when they were supposed to ace them will know what I'm talking about.  
  
R&R!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Flying Lessons  
  
It took a full 5 minutes for Earth Dragon to stop laughing. Kitchel however, kept on going.  
  
Whilst waiting for their female companion to stop laughing, Thatz flew to the table on Earth (although it took some convincing, seeing as Earth couldn't see why he should fly when Thatz had wings) and attempted to open the letter along with Ringleys. It didn't work however, and Earth Dragon only succeeded in ripping a large hole in the envelope.  
  
So they waited.  
  
And waited . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Hah, O-okay, bah hah hah. I-I'm okay now!"  
  
"Gee, are you sure?" Thatz asked sarcastically. "Its only been what? An hour?"  
  
"Quiet shorty" Kitchel snapped back, staring down at the winged Dragon Knight. "You're in no condition to mess with me."  
  
Thatz rolled his eyes. "Kitchel! If you hadn't noticed, all our stuff is gone!"  
  
Kitchel blinked, and stared at the table.  
  
"Hey, you're right! Where did you put it?"  
  
Thatz fell down in sheer awe of his companion's stupidity.  
  
"Kitchel, I'm eight inches tall. I didn't 'move' anything."  
  
Kitchel was about to snap back a retort when she caught sight of Ringleys, dragging a large envelope towards her.  
  
"We found . . . this . . . on the . . . table" he gasped. "What . . . does it say?"  
  
Kitchel took the envelope, much to Ringleys relief, and opened it. The handwriting was terrible, but she managed to read it . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Dragon Knight,  
  
Think you can defeat and steal from the great Ekidonna and just get away with it? Sorry to disappoint you, but now the tables have turned. Don't bother trying to find me, I'm off to pawn off all your goods in some other town. See ya losers!  
  
* * *  
  
"And it's signed with a stupid little picture of a demon and Ekidonna's name underneath!" Kitchel shouted angrily, tossing the letter back down.  
  
"I knew I should have killed him!" Thatz shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Who'd have guessed he'd survive a tower falling on top of him?"  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ringleys asked.  
  
Kitchel sighed. "Well, since Ekidonna has the map, the stone and the Dragon Eye, I guess I'll go into town and see if anyone spotted him. I'll also ask them to hold the boat I got."  
  
"What do you mean you?" Thatz asked. "We're all going."  
  
Kitchel grinned, and picked Thatz up by his shirt.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kitchel grinned wider. "Thatz, you're in no condition to go anywhere. You stay here with Ringleys and Earth."  
  
Ringleys grinned and jumped up to Thatz as Kitchel put him down. "Whilst she's gone, me and Earth can teach you how to fly!"  
  
Earth snorted, holding in a laugh at the thought of his master flying.  
  
"Words cannot express my joy" Thatz muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
Kitchel ignored him, and walked to the door.  
  
"See you later guys!" she laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you haven't seen anyone?" Kitchel asked.  
  
The girl shook her head. "But you might want to try over there" she replied, pointing to the pawnshop. "It would make sense to sell some goods before he left."  
  
"She's got a point," Kitchel thought, walking to the building. "That's what I'd do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay Thatz" Ringleys started. "Flying is really easy once you get the hang of it."  
  
Earth nodded in agreement.  
  
Thatz frowned. "Fine, what's so easy about it. How do you fly?"  
  
"Uh. It just is!" Ringleys replied.  
  
Thatz sweatdropped. "Can you be a bit more specific?"  
  
"Um well . . . first off, you have to figure out how to get your wings to move, then . . . um . . . "  
  
A vein popped up on Thatz's forehead. "This is ridiculous. I KNOW you have to flap your wings, but I don't know how! They don't move. How did you fly the first time?" Ringleys looked sheepish. "I was sitting in a tree and I fell out. I kinda did it without realising it."  
  
Thatz turned to Earth. "What about you?"  
  
Earth sweatdropped, and held up a sign. [I fell off a cliff.]  
  
Thatz collapsed. "I'm starting to see a pattern here" he groaned.  
  
Ringleys looked at Earth. "I know he fell before and nothing happened, but do you think it could work this time?"  
  
Earth held up another sign. [Worth a try.]  
  
Thatz had just gotten up when Earth flew over him, and picked him up by his shirt collar like Kitchel had earlier.  
  
"Earth!" Thatz shouted. "What are you . . ." he trailed off when it dawned on him.  
  
"No!" he shouted, as Earth walked to the edge of the table, and let him go . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"A guy that looks like Ekidonna?" the shopkeeper asked. "Hm, yes. He pawned off a few trinkets, and headed for Draqueen supposedly.  
  
"What trinkets?" Kitchel asked.  
  
"Oh, these lovely items" the shopkeeper answered, going into 'business' mode. In the blink of an eye, several items were on the counter. Kitchel recognised the glasses Thatz had used to try and complete the map, and Thatz's stone, both lying on the map itself. She didn't recognise anything else, but the Dragon Eye wasn't there.  
  
"Just great" Kitchel muttered. "I guess we'll have to go after him. I'll take these," she said, pointing to the stone, the map and the glasses.  
  
The man smiled. "That'll be . . . "  
  
Kitchel's mouth dropped. "How much for just the stone and the map" she asked weakly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't worry Thatz" Ringleys urged. "The twenty fifth time's the charm."  
  
Thatz glared at the Faerie. Earth had been throwing him off the table for what seemed like hours.  
  
"No. Way" he stated. "You are not getting me off this table top again! Why do I even have to learn? It'll be useless when we get the Dragon Eye back."  
  
Ringleys shrugged, and Earth walked back over to Thatz.  
  
"NO!" Thatz ordered. "Not again!"  
  
Earth held up a sign. [But this game's fun!]  
  
"FUN!" Thatz screeched. "Throwing your master off a table is fun! That's it! When I'm back to normal I'm going to tie your wings up and throw you off a cliff. See how much you like it!"  
  
"Uh, Thatz" Ringley's interrupted, shocked at what he saw.  
  
Thatz snapped his head at the Faerie, fire flaring behind him. "WHAT!"  
  
Silently, Ringley's pointed to the ground, and Thatz looked down, to see his feet hovering a few inches above the tabletop. In his rage, his wings had started moving so that he could be eye to eye with Earth, and hadn't noticed.  
  
"Told ya twenty fifth times the charm" Ringleys laughed, flying up to the boy. Earth sighed in relief, as Thatz's rage seemed to disappear.  
  
Thatz blinked. He felt incredibly light. "Hey, this is pretty cool" he said, then realised something. Sweatdropping, he asked.  
  
"Uh, how do you move?"  
  
To be continued . . . 


	6. Chapter 6: Faerie Hunt

Really sorry it took so long, but I couldn't continue until I had the next Dragon Knights manga (I live in the country so it's hard to get into town regularly). I needed to confirm something. Anyway, thanks for being so patient.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Is That A Story line I see?  
  
"Thatz! Ringleys!" Kitchel shouted, opening the door to the room. "Bad news, I . . . Hey!"  
  
Kitchel had just enough time to notice the blur hurtling towards her before Thatz slammed into her forehead.  
  
"Thatz!"  
  
Thatz rubbed his head sheepishly, ignoring the bump from the crash.  
  
"Sorry bout that" he apologised. "Haven't quite got the hang of stopping yet."  
  
"He's a fast learner" Ringleys complimented.  
  
"Not that it matters now!" Thatz explained. "You found the Dragon Eye right? I can go back to my big old self?"  
  
"Um, well . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Jeez calm down Thatz" Kitchel advised, waving her hand at the distraught knight-turned-faerie. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Argh!" Thatz screamed, tearing at his hair. Ringleys and Earth slowly edged away. Finally, he calmed down enough to offer a response.  
  
"Kitchel" he started. "Ekidonna has a Dragon Eye. He has taken almost everything we own, AND has my only chance of getting back to normal. Please tell how it could get any worse?"  
  
Kitchel smiled. "Well, we know which way he's headed, and if he doesn't have any transport, which from what I heard from the villagers, he didn't, and when he left."  
  
"Which was hours ago" Ringleys added. "How could we catch up with him? I thought you needed to go to Arinas?"  
  
Kitchel answered by picking up Chibi Earth. "With this little guy of course!"  
  
Earth held up a sign. [?]  
  
But Thatz had caught on. "Oh yeah! If Ekidonna's on foot, Earth will catch up with him easy!"  
  
[Why do I have to carry her!] Earth's sign asked.  
  
Thatz flew up to him, shoving his hands forward to cushion the blow against Kitchel's arm when he stopped, and hit him on the head.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm smaller than you in any form now doesn't mean I'm not the master any more. Besides, Kitchel doesn't have wings."  
  
Earth sighed, holding up a third sign. [Fine]  
  
"Great!" Kitchel said. "Thatz, can you de-summon or whatever you call it to get rid of your sword and we're off!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow" Thatz moaned, rubbing his arm.  
  
Kitchel rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Thatz! The mark isn't even there any more! Faerie's heal little wounds like that easily. Faerie's heal . . . snicker."  
  
"Oh please don't start that again" Thatz muttered. "And just because it's healed doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."  
  
"Well that's what you get for slamming into the sharp end of your sword."  
  
"Look on the bright side" Ringleys said. "You learned how to stop without falling after that."  
  
Kitchel moaned, still holding Earth. "Why do we have to have Earth transform outside of town? We're losing precious minutes."  
  
Thatz rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who spend an hour laughing just because I shrunk and grew wings.  
  
"What? You have to admit, it IS pretty funny."  
  
Thatz chose to let that slide. "Kitchel, if Earth shows up, people will know the Earth Dragon Knight is around, and we kinda don't want people knowing what we're up to. Or more to the point, demons knowing what we're up to."  
  
[I'm not complaining] Earth smiled, holding his sign.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that was a dead end" Garfakcy muttered, walking through the streets of Luwa. "I hear that idiot Ekidonna caught a Faerie, and when I get here, he's nowhere in sight!"  
  
Garfakcy muttered something about the demon thief under his breath, and continued walking. Finding Faeries for Lord Kharl was becoming impossible. He'd all but cleaned out the area around the Faerie Forest, and he couldn't get into the place, so he'd been reduced to following rumours of the remaining few hiding in different towns. He'd had no luck so far, and he really didn't want to return empty handed. But it wasn't as if a bunch of Faeries were just going to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Just then, someone bumped into him.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he shouted up to the girl.  
  
"Sorry!" she shouted, and started running for the entrance to town, two small faeries following.  
  
Garfakcy glared, and continued walking. He took about five steps before he realised what he had missed.  
  
"Faeries!?" he shrieked, doing a 180 and running after the girl.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay Earth, we're out of town, get big already" Kitchel ordered, placing the dragon down on a rock.  
  
Ringleys shivered. "Hey, anyone else feel like we're being watched?"  
  
Kitchel frowned at the young faerie. "Not really."  
  
"You should listen to your little friend."  
  
Everyone, including Earth, turned at the sound of the voice.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy Kitchel had accidentally bumped into was standing only a few metres away from them, a birdcage in one hand.  
  
"What do you know?" he said. "I come to Luwa looking for one faerie, and I find two."  
  
"Who are you?" Thatz asked.  
  
"And what do you want with us?" Ringleys added.  
  
The boy smiled. "My name's Garfakcy, and my master Lord Kharl wants me to collect faeries. Of course, now that they're all going into hiding, it's becoming very difficult. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the fun way?"  
  
As he spoke, he took some ash from the pouch at his waist, and sprinkled it in front of him. Slowly, it formed into a lethal looking sword.  
  
"Kharl?" Thatz repeated. "Isn't that a demon alchemist?"  
  
Kitchel grinned. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but these little guys aren't going anywhere with you."  
  
A vein popped on Thatz's forehead. "Little guys?"  
  
Garfakcy returned the grin. "Oh? And who's gonna stop me from taking them?"  
  
It was then Earth decided to make himself useful, and returned to his true form. Garfakcy stopped in his tracks and gaped at the dragon.  
  
"Earth Dragon?! But how?" he gasped.  
  
Thatz smiled. "Get him Earth!" he shouted.  
  
Earth roared, and swung around hitting Garfakcy with his tail. The boy screamed as he slammed into a tree, and fell to the ground, his sword dissolving back to ash. He groaned, but made no attempt to get back up.  
  
"Well, that's him taken care of" Thatz commented. "Good job Earth."  
  
Earth roared in approval, and let Kitchel board him, the two faeries on her shoulders, and flew off.  
  
* * *  
  
Garfakcy forced his eyes open as he remembered what happened. All in all, it should have been impossible. Lord Kharl had told him what the Dragon Knights looked like, and NONE of them were female. Well . . . the Water Dragon Knight looked it, but that girl was no elf, and that had not been the Water Dragon.  
  
He thought back to Lord Kharl's description. Short red hair, a scar on his face, with two more on one cheek . . .  
  
"No way!" he shouted, getting up, and staring at the Dragon flying out of sight. The description matched the faerie that had ordered Earth to attack. But that meant . . .  
  
"I'd better tell Lord Kharl about this" Garfakcy muttered, taking some more ashes and disappearing from sight.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gasp! Is that a story line I hear? Took me long enough! As for Thatz's hair colour, does ANYONE know what colour it is? But its red on the cover of 5, so that's what I'm going for.  
  
Again, sorry I took so long, but I needed to make sure Kharl was hunting the faeries. I changed the story slightly when I started hearing that was what was happening. In my opinion, it worked out better. I love Garfakcy!  
  
R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: Ringleys' Request

Okay, it turns out Thatz's hair is green (thanks Angel Cesia ^_^). So if I ever mention his hair colour again, it'll be green.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Ringleys' Request  
  
.  
  
"So, the Dragon was obeying the faerie?" Kharl asked his human servant.  
  
Garfakcy nodded, using some of his ashes to heal the wounds from the impact. When he'd been able to see straight again, he'd headed straight back home.  
  
"But a faerie can't be a Dragon Knight" he protested.  
  
Kharl laughed. "Don't be so sure. The Earth Dragon Knight was heading to Arinas, and had the map. To get it in one piece this quickly, they'd have to have used a Dragon Eye."  
  
"So?" Garfakcy didn't get it.  
  
Kharl smiled. "Come on Garfakcy, you're not as stupid as the other humans out there. The Dragon Eyes can grant wishes. It would be quite easy for the other faerie travelling with him to get lonely, and wish on the Eye."  
  
Garfakcy frowned. "But why would he stay like that?"  
  
Kharl shrugged. "I have no idea. But it works in my favour." Gesturing for the boy to follow him, he walked into a chamber filled with glass tubes. Inside were the bodies of all types of faeries.  
  
"You know I need the faeries magic to create a replacement for left bird, but we're slowly running low."  
  
Garfakcy nodded.  
  
"Well, can you imagine how much magic would be in a Dragon Knight turned into a faerie by a Dragon Eye? That's three different magical energies, all working together."  
  
Garfakcy blinked. "Does that mean the Dragon Knight is more powerful now?"  
  
Kharl shook his head. "No. I doubt he could use it, even if he is aware of it. However, those powers could be just what I need to finish Left Birds replacement. I probably wouldn't need anymore."  
  
The demon turned to his servant. "Bring me that faerie Garfakcy."  
  
"Yes Lord Kharl."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hah! I guess those two weren't such lousy thieves after all!" Ekidonna exclaimed, rummaging through the sack of items he'd stolen. "Some of this junk is . . . huh?"  
  
The demon thief frowned, and pulled out a white orb.  
  
"What the heck's this?" he asked. "A paperweight or something?"  
  
Just then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a Dragon roar. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"It . . . couldn't be" he whimpered, and turned around to look at the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
"Any sign of him?" Thatz asked, clinging to Kitchel's shoulder for dear life. Letting go at this height and speed was not a favourable option.  
  
Kitchel shook her head. "No, but if he's following the main road, we should see him soon."  
  
'As long as he IS following the road' Kitchel said to herself. Despite the taunts and laughs, having Thatz like this was not a good idea. If the Dragon Eye had taken it another way and just made him an elf, it wouldn't have been so bad. But having him this size was dangerous. Not that SHE would tell him she was worried!  
  
Thatz was scanning the ground beneath him as best he could when Ringleys crawled to his side, holding Kitchel's shirt.  
  
"Any luck?" Ringleys asked. Thatz shook his head.  
  
"Nothing on your side either huh?"  
  
Ringleys shook his own head, and looked nervous. "Um, Thatz."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, when we find the Dragon Eye, are you going to immediately wish yourself back?"  
  
Thatz smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Ringleys looked over the edge. "Well, I thought that . . . um . . . "  
  
"What Ringleys?" Thatz turned to the young faerie. "Just spit it out."  
  
Ringleys closed his eyes and blurted out the next few sentences.  
  
"IthoughtthatwhenwefoundtheDragonEyeyoumightstayafaeriealittlewhilelonger.Ik nowthatyou'restillmadatmeformakingthewishevenifitwasanaccidentbutitwouldn'tb epermanentandyoucouldlearnhowtoflybetterand . . . "  
  
"Woah woah!" Thatz interrupted. In an understandable language okay?"  
  
Sighing, Ringleys rephrased the question. "I want to know if you could stay a faerie for a few days."  
  
Thatz stared at the faerie staring at Kitchel's shirt.  
  
"Ringleys!" he shouted. "I can't stay like this! We need to get to Arinas, and I need to be bigger than an appetiser for any demon that tries to stop us. I know you're lonely, and the flying's cool, but there's no way."  
  
Ringleys smiled sadly. "Doesn't hurt to ask."  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz was going to add that he appreciated that Ringley's thought he was faerie material when Kitchel shouted something to them.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Poor Ringleys. I just had to have a chapter where he asked Thatz to stay a faerie for a little while. And I got Kharl and Garfakcy in too. Not to mention Ekidonna's first appearance since chapter 2.  
  
R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Cave

Annoyingly short, but I'm meant to be studying. But couldn't go much longer without updating.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8 - The Cave  
  
"Oh great!" Ekidonna moaned, and ran off the road, heading to the thick woods only a few metres from the road, throwing the white orb back into the bag.  
  
Thatz cursed as Ekidonna disappeared from sight.  
  
"We'll have to follow on foot" he complained.  
  
Kitchel raised an eyebrow. "No" she replied. "I'LL have to follow on foot. You two will fly."  
  
"Stop complaining. Take us down Earth."  
  
* * *  
  
Ekidonna stopped and gasped for breath.  
  
"What was I thinking!" he shouted. "Following the main road. Of course they'd follow me!"  
  
His ears pricked up as he heard a girl shout from behind him.  
  
"Here they come. Better keep moving. Maybe I can double back on them."  
  
He walked to some bushes and pulled them back. His jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
He was staring at a clearing, protected by thick bushes on all sides. And at the other end, was a large mound, with a dark tunnel travelling downwards.  
  
'A cave? Perfect! I'll hide in there for an hour or two.'  
  
He jumped into the clearing and ran for the cave, when a figure jumped from the top of the mound, blocking the exit.  
  
"Halt! You can go no further!" the boy ordered.  
  
Ekidonna just blinked. The boy was shorter than him, about the same height of the Dragon Knights female companion. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and was wearing brown trousers and a long robe-like shirt. A sword was in one hand.  
  
He looked wimpier than the Faerie Ekidonna had captured. Even with the sword.  
  
Ekidonna laughed wryly. "Oh please. And why cant I?"  
  
The boy gulped. "B-because this is the cave of Liquid Immortality. Deep within is a lake that will give one creature immortality every 100 years. It is my sworn duty to protect it."  
  
Ekidonna's eyes lit up at that. Immortality? Sure, demons lived for a long time, but they could still be killed. If he was immortal . . . that stupid Dragon Knight, and anyone else for that matter, would be able to lay a hand on him!  
  
The Yokai grinned. "Well, I think I will go in. Now out of my way" he ordered, gesturing with his hands.  
  
The boy gulped again. "You'll have to fight me to get in."  
  
Ekidonna shrugged, and lifted his gun from his bag (AN: the gun thing he used on Thatz that ran out of ammo and destroyed half his tower with), firing it at the boy.  
  
BOOM!  
  
When the dust cleared, the man was lying on the ground, all but unconscious.  
  
"Ouch" he muttered weakly.  
  
Ekidonna laughed, and stepped over him.  
  
"If that's the best you've got then I'd suggest you go looking for another job. Like accountancy."  
  
He was still laughing as he walked inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Great Kitchel!" Thatz muttered. "Shouting out like that. Every demon in the place will know where we are!"  
  
"Hey!" Kitchel retaliated. "I can't help if I trip over a root. I bet you'd have done the same if you weren't smaller than a mouse!"  
  
"If I wasn't smaller than a mouse we wouldn't be in this forest in the first place!" Thatz shouted.  
  
Ringleys sighed, turning to Earth. "Are they always like this?"  
  
Earth nodded, holding up a sign. [Consider yourself lucky, you're here because you want to be. I'm stuck with one of them for life.]  
  
"Hey!" Thatz shouted, reading the sign.  
  
Kitchel frowned. "We don't even know what direction he went in. We need a hint of some kind . . . "  
  
Just then, a very familiar 'boom' echoed through the forest.  
  
"That good enough?" Thatz asked.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy had just woken up, and sat up clutching his head.  
  
"Ow" he muttered. "That's gonna leave a mark." Then looked up as a girl, two Faeries and a dragon raced into the clearing. The girl noticed the boy first.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?"  
  
The boy nodded, standing up. "Can I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for a demon" Ringleys explained. "Was it a demon who attacked you?"  
  
The boy nodded. "He was a weird one. Had the weirdest ears, and was carrying a big bag with a gun or something in it. He went into the cave"  
  
Thatz nodded and turned to Kitchel. "That's Ekidonna all right. Lets go."  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
The four turned back to the boy, who looked furious.  
  
"No one is allowed in the Cave of Liquid Immortality."  
  
"Immortality!" Thatz squeaked.  
  
"You let Ekidonna in" Kitchel pointed out. "And I bet you . . . um, what's your name?"  
  
"Its Imo. And the demon only got in because he knocked me out. Now please . . . ugh."  
  
Imo collapsed to the ground, a large lump on his head where Kitchel had hit him with her hammer.  
  
"For a guard, he's really lousy" Thatz commented.  
  
Earth held up a sign. [First day?]  
  
Kitchel shrugged. "Let's just go before he wakes up.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, a smoky ash filled the clearing, and Garfakcy stepped through. He had tried to use the ashes to find the Faerie. The Dragon Knight had been in the clearing in the last few minutes. And considering there was a cave only a few metres away, it was likely that's where the human would find him. But he didn't know that for sure. The Faerie could have been leaving the cave.  
  
Something moaned behind him, and Garfakcy turned to see a human knocked out on the ground. Garfakcy walked up and kneeled by him.  
  
"Hey, did a girl and two Faeries come this way?" he asked the slowly waking human.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. They . . . they went into the cave after the demon" Imo groaned. Garfakcy grinned. "Thanks." And walked into the cave.  
  
Imo stared at the opening for a while.  
  
"Oh whatever, I don't care" he moaned, and collapsed again.  
  
.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, last update for a while. I'm still working out the last few quirks in the story, and I have a Hamlet essay that I should have started two days ago to make up. Queen of procrastinators signing off!  
  
R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9: This is Bad!

Told you it would be a while. But I want this story finished before I lose interest in it, so should (in theory) be finished this month. But I work best after reading a new DK volume, and we haven't had any new ones yet.  
  
R&R!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ringleys Wish 9 - This is Bad!  
  
"How far does this tunnel go!" Kitchel complained.  
  
"I just hope Ekidonna hasn't reached that 'liquid immortality' thing yet" Thatz muttered. "Do you know anything about it Ringleys?"  
  
Ringleys scratched his head as he thought. "I've heard of it. It's meant to be a lake in a deep cave that gives immortality to someone every 100 years or so. But that's all I know."  
  
"Well we better find the Dragon Eye before Ekidonna finds this thing, or else we'll be in serious trouble" Thatz decided.  
  
Suddenly, two large blast sounds echoed through the tunnels, making Kitchel fall to the floor, and several crashes followed afterwards, before stopping. As Kitchel got back on her feet, Earth flew ahead, and returned not long after, holding a sign.  
  
"The tunnel's collapsed!"  
  
Thatz and Ringleys looked at each other, and flew ahead.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for waiting guys" Kitchel moaned, as she caught up. But when she spotted the blocked tunnel, she groaned.  
  
"Three guesses how that happened" she said dryly. "That gun of his is getting a workout."  
  
"Maybe he heard us following him" Ringleys suggested.  
  
Kitchel walked up to the barrier, and studied it carefully. It would take them hours to clear it up by hand, and they couldn't risk letting Earth take care of it. Not in these cramped conditions.  
  
Finally, she spotted an open crack in the rocks, and peered through. She could see through to the other side. At the back of her mind, she wondered how that was possible, considering they were too far away from the entrance to get light, and there was no lights around. But she didn't care enough to think about it too much, and tried to measure the size of the hole.  
  
"Hey Thatz" she started. "Come here for a minute."  
  
"What?" he snapped. "Have you figured out what to do?"  
  
Kitchel grinned, and grabbed the Dragon Knight in her hand.  
  
"Wha . . . Hey!" Thatz protested, as the female thief pushed him into the hole. He fit, and with room to spare.  
  
"There we go!" Kitchel supplied. "You and Ringleys go through that hole, and find Ekidonna. Then, you can wish yourself back to normal, beat up Ekidonna, and come back here!"  
  
[What about me?] Earth's sign read.  
  
Kitchel patted the Dragon on the head. "You can stay with me."  
  
Ringleys sighed, and flew into the hole, slowly crawling forward.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well that roadblock should keep them occupied" Ekidonna said to himself, grinning over the success of the barrier. "And when I'm truly immortal, they'll rue the day they ever heard my name!"  
  
The demon laughed as he walked forward, his mind filled with thoughts of thievery and world domination.  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz pushed some boulder-sized pebbles out of his way and burst through, brushing dust off his clothes.  
  
"Ugh!" he complained. "Lets not do that again. I think I ripped a wing or something."  
  
"I know what you mean" Ringleys moaned, shaking like a dog as he joined Thatz.  
  
"Well, we can worry about it later. Lets just go find Ekidonna and get out of here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
"I wonder what that explosion was?" Garfakcy said to himself, running down the tunnel. "It sounded like a cave in. If it was, catching that stupid Dragon Knight should be child's play."  
  
He stopped when he heard a voice not that far from him. Hugging the wall, he crept up to see the girl from before sitting on her knees whilst having an argument with the Earth Dragon.  
  
* * *  
  
"For the last time no!" Kitchel shouted. "We didn't have any other option. Besides, Thatz knows how to take care of himself."  
  
The Dragon held up a sign. [But what if Ekidonna swats him?]  
  
"Oh come on!" Kitchel replied. "Faeries are a little more durable than that. Ringleys survived with the guy right?"  
  
[But Ringleys has always been a Faerie. He knows how to survive like that.]  
  
Kitchel chose to retaliate by yanking Earth's sign and ripping it into tiny pieces whilst Earth growled.  
  
"Oh stop that!" Kitchel snapped. To her surprise, Earth did, and looked at her with fear."  
  
"Now that's more . . . " Kitchel stopped when she felt something sharp press against her neck.  
  
"Hello again" Garfakcy purred.  
  
* * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Both Thatz and Ringleys stopped as the scream echoed through the tunnel.  
  
"That was Kitchel!" Thatz shouted.  
  
"What could have happened to her?" Ringleys asked.  
  
Thatz shook his head. "I don't know, but we'd better go find out. I just hope she's okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Kitchel winced as she was thrown against the wall. The kid's ashes were turning out to be very handy. Not only had he conjured a weapon from thin air, but he'd paralysed her and Earth.  
  
"Now lets try this again" Garfakcy threatened. "Where did the Dragon Knight go, and why are you in this tunnel in the first place?"  
  
Kitchel played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not travelling with a Dragon Knight."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!" Garfakcy yelled. "I know that the Dragon Knight was turned into a Faerie by a Dragon Eye, so tell me where he went, or I'll make you tell! If a Dragon officer broke, do you think you wont?"  
  
Kitchel glared at the boy, but stayed silent. She wasn't about to betray Thatz or Ringleys."  
  
Garfacky glared back. "If that's the way you're going to be . . . "  
  
"Kitchel?"  
  
That stopped Garfakcy in his tracks, and he looked round, searching for the voice.  
  
"Kitchel, are you okay?" Thatz's voice echoed through. It was then Garfakcy noticed the small hole in the barrier.  
  
"Thatz, Ringleys!" Kitchel shouted. "Get out of here!"  
  
The two barely had time to react before Garfakcy's ashes destroyed the barrier, and revealed Kharl's servant running through, cage in hand. Before either could do anything, Garfakcy grabbed Ringleys, and stuffed him in the cage.  
  
"Now your turn Dragon Knight" Garfakcy hissed.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ugh. Hate this chapter. Just doesn't work, at least from my perspective. Next chapter should be up this week (again, in theory).  
  
R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10: Get Them!

Ringleys Wish 10 - Get Them!  
  
Things didn't looked that good. Kitchel and Earth were paralysed, Ringleys was trapped, Ekidonna had the Dragon Eye, and Thatz was in no position to fight. He'd been in bad spots before, but this topped them all.  
  
He was cut off from his train of thought however, when Garfakcy lunged towards him again, and he started flying down the tunnel as fast as possible.  
  
"I'll be back guys!" he shouted to Kitchel and Earth, as Garfakcy slung the cage on his back and chased after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Just how far does this cursed tunnel GO!" Ekidonna shouted, throwing down his bag and leaning against the wall. "If I don't find this stupid lake soon I'll blow the hole place down!"  
  
Patience was not one of Ekidonna's gifts.  
  
The Yokai sighed, and picked up his bag, ready to move on, when something, looking over its shoulder, rammed into his head, causing him to fall down.  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz was tiring. Garfakcy had taken out his ash, which seemed to be able to paralyse him. He'd been able to avoid it part of the time, but he hadn't been a Faerie long enough to be truly agile, and his legs were feeling numb. When he looked over his shoulder to see how much distance he had between the human, he rammed into something, hard, and fell to the ground. A second thump told him whatever he had hit had also fallen.  
  
Not that he could care too much about that, when Garfakcy's hand closed around him.  
  
* * *  
  
Garfakcy just grinned at the stunned Faerie in his hand. "Put up quite the fight Dragon Knight, but now its time to go." He unceremoniously dumped Thatz in the cage, where he fell to the ground. As Ringleys went to his friend's side, Garfakcy turned his attention to the demon slowly getting up, clutching a newly formed bump on his head.  
  
"Ugh, who the heck are you kid?" he groaned.  
  
Garfakcy just smirked. "Ekidonna I presume? I was just getting a few things for Lord Kharl"  
  
He turned his back on the thief, and took out some ashes, ready to transport himself home. Inside the cage, Ringleys helped Thatz up.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ringleys begged.  
  
Thatz shook his head. "I don't know. Hope for a miracle?"  
  
And to both Faeries amazement, that 'miracle' came, although in a form neither would have ever expected.  
  
Ekidonna, finally back up, caught sight of the Faeries in the cage, and realised just exactly who they were.  
  
"What the?" he shouted to Garfakcy, and grabbed the cage from the boys hands, staring at the two small figures. He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ah, the little Faerie I caught earlier, and the Dragon Knight? What happened to you? Get cursed by a witch? Not that it matters, this'll just make revenge all that easier . . . huh?"  
  
Garfakcy yanked the cage from the demons hands. "Sorry, but you'll have to skip the revenge thing. These two have a date with a pot of boiling water and some rather painful spells."  
  
Ekidonna grabbed the cage back. "Sorry to disappoint you little human, but I think I'll be keeping them."  
  
Garfakcy growled, summoning his ash weapon. "If that's the way you're going to play this, then prepare to die."  
  
Ekidonna's bag hit the ground, along with the cage, rolling on its side, and out came his sword. "I haven't had human flesh in a while" he hissed.  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz and Ringleys watched as the two went at it. Ekidonna was fast, but so used to his gun, not as skilled as Garfakcy.  
  
"Well, we've bought ourselves some time" Thatz stated. "Now how to get out of here."  
  
His eyes lit up as he spotted Ekidonna's back. Quickly, he flew to a barred wall, and started pushing it.  
  
"Ringleys, a little help here" he groaned.  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately, Ringleys caught on, and slowly, the cage began to move towards the bag. A few rolls later, and the two were right beside it. The Dragon Eye was very close to the top.  
  
"Yes!" Thatz shouted, and tried to reach it. To his dismay, his arms weren't long enough, and the Dragon Eye was a centimetre too far away.  
  
"No!" he groaned.  
  
"Wait, what about that?" Ringleys asked.  
  
Thatz looked at whatever the Faerie was looking at. In range, was a long piece of wire. Thatz recognised it as the piece he kept in a pocket in case of . . . lockpicking. Ekidonna really had stolen everything.  
  
"Ringleys you're a genius!" he said, and picked it up, flying to the lock and jamming it in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Its about time" Kitchel moaned, as the feeling came back into her limbs. "You feeling better Earth?"  
  
Although still woozy, Earth managed a nod.  
  
Kitchel went and picked him up. "We'd better go and help those two, right?"  
  
Earth nodded again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two turned to see Imo running up to them, bandages wrapped around his head.  
  
"Oh hi Imo!" Kitchel greeted. "You woke up I see."  
  
Imo sighed. "You're not allowed here!" he persisted. "You must leave immediately!" Kitchel just grabbed his arm. "Well there are four others in here ahead of us, so help us get them too. Come on!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" Imo pleaded, as the thief dragged him down the tunnel.  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . and a little to the left, Bingo!" Thatz shouted, as the lock finally clicked open. "Now lets get this stupid wish undone!"  
  
Unfortunately, their luck ran out, as Garfakcy spotted the two opening the cage door.  
  
"Their getting out!" he shouted, ignoring Ekidonna and racing towards the cage. Not wasting any time, the two leapt out, and raced for Ekidonna's bag. They had to fly up again however, as Ekidonnas hand lunged to grab them.  
  
"Thatz, we have to go forward!" Ringleys shouted, dodging Ekidonna's hand.  
  
"But, the Dragon Eye . . . "  
  
"We don't have a choice!"  
  
As he narrowly missed a handful of ash, Thatz had to agree with the young Faerie, and the two bolted down the tunnel.  
  
"You idiot!" Garfakcy shouted to Ekidonna. "Lord Kharl could have revived Left Bird by now if it wasn't for you!" and raced down the tunnel.  
  
"Hey! Nobody talks to Ekidonna like that!" Ekidonna shouted, and took off after the boy, completely forgetting his bag.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I need computer help. Whenever I click on something that opens a new window (link, reviews, pop ups, pictures etc) they don't load up. Anyone have ANY idea how to fix that? Anyone?  
  
R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Watery Fate

And people wonder why I don't like to set deadlines. That's what I get for planning to finish it with two exams in the same week. Oh well (I use this word WAY too much).  
  
Oh, and now, whenever Earth holds up a sign, he'll be using [ ]. I've already updated the other chapters.  
  
R&R!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ringleys Wish 11 - A Watery Fate  
  
Ringleys had to admit, Thatz really was a quick learner. Just this morning the Dragon Knight hadn't even known how to flap his wings. And now he was flying down a tunnel even faster than the original faerie to save himself.  
  
Learning under pressure really worked.  
  
"Are they still following us?" Ringleys shouted, not daring to look back.  
  
"What do you think?" Thatz shouted back, flying round a corner. "Hopefully we'll come to a fork or a crevice or something and hide. That should give us time to double back and get the Dragon Eye. I don't think Ekidonna picked up his bag."  
  
"He didn't?" Ringleys asked, and despite himself, looked back. Their pursuers had just turned the bend, glaring at each other, but catching up alarmingly fast. However, the bag was nowhere in site.  
  
"They're catching up!"  
  
Thatz cursed. "Don't worry!" he replied. "There must be somewhere we can . . . "  
  
He trailed off as the two turned another corner and entered the bright chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
"They can't be that far ahead" Kitchel muttered. "Unless Ekidonna or that Garfakcy kid got to them."  
  
Earth held up a sign. [Don't say that!]  
  
"You can't be in here!" Imo moaned. When it had become obvious Kitchel wasn't intimidated by a fancy sword, and had kept running down the tunnel, the Guard of the cave had resorted to begging.  
  
"Please just leave! I will take care of the others!"  
  
Kitchel rolled her eyes. "Look Imy. We're not going anywhere until we have our friends, and you're going to need all the help you can get with those other two.  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"No buts! We're staying, and that's final!" Kitchel roared in his face.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Imo whimpered.  
  
[Hey, what's that?]  
  
Throwing down his sign, Earth flew from Kitchel's shoulder, and to a dull coloured bundle on the ground. Finally, it clicked to Kitchel.  
  
"Ekidonna's bag!" she shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Thatz and Ringleys had entered a cave mainly filled with water. There were raggedy mounds of rocks littered all over the ground and the walls. A rock climbers paradise.  
  
Thatz was pretty certain they had just entered the Cave of Liquid Immortality. He'd forgotten that that was what Ekidonna had been looking for in the first place.  
  
The next thing he knew, a hand had clamped around him, and he was thrown in a cage, closely followed by Ringleys.  
  
"Funs over guys" Garfakcy snickered, as Ekidonna gaped at the sight in the cavern.  
  
"This is it!"  
  
Garfakcy turned to the Yokai that had followed him in. The thief looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"This is what?" he snapped.  
  
Ekidonna laughed. "Keep the stupid Knight. I'll have a much better reward."  
  
With that, he started walking to the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
Seconds after spotting the bag, Kitchel leapt and tore into it, throwing out anything and everything that wasn't the Dragon Eye, or didn't belong to them.  
  
"Whereisit?whereisit?whereisit!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Imo frowned as a cloth wrapped round a sphere-shaped object hit the ground near him. He picked it up to reveal a white orb.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, staring at it.  
  
Kitchel turned from her ransacking and spotted the item.  
  
"The Dragon Eye!" she shrieked, and yanked it from the boy's hands. "Earth, should I wish Thatz back to normal, or wait till we find him?"  
  
[Now! He could be in a lot of trouble if Garfakcy caught him!] Earth's sign said.  
  
Kitchel nodded. "Okay.  
  
I really hope you're not hiding in some crack Thatz."  
  
* * *  
  
"What can we do?" Ringleys asked Thatz, peering through the bars.  
  
Thatz shook his head. "There's nothing we CAN do" he sighed.  
  
Just then, his body was covered in a bright light. He let go of the bars, and stared at his hands, whilst Ringleys edged away.  
  
* * *  
  
Garfakcy frowned, staring at the Yokai crouching by the water. He had no idea what was going on. Why was the Yokai so excited about a stupid lake?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud creaking sound, and the cage became incredibly heavy. In surprise, Garfakcy dropped the cage just as the glowing figure inside grew in size, breaking the cage into a bent pile of metal.  
  
"Ugh" Thatz moaned, a hand on his head. Breaking out of a magically enhanced metal cage by outgrowing it was not his idea of a good time.  
  
His eyes cleared to spot Ekidonna on his feet, and about to jump into the pool.  
  
"Not happening!" he shouted, getting to his feet and running for the Yokai.  
  
From the sidelines, Garfakcy snarled.  
  
"Well that complicates matters a bit . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm, was I meant to drink it? Or jump in?"  
  
Ekidonna crouched over the pool, oblivious to everything else around him. Grinning, he stood up.  
  
"Lets go with diving in!" he cackled gleefully. "And drink some on the way up!"  
  
But as he took one step over the water, something slammed into his waist, throwing him back to the ground. Thatz stood over him, summoning his sword.  
  
"I don't think so" he smirked.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aw, Thatz isn't a faerie anymore. But if you think this is the last shape- shifting wish to be made by the Dragon Eye, you're very much mistaken. And a note on Thatz's hair. It's usually red or green (although I have a picture where its orange/brown, which I think, suits him) but I don't think the artist ever had a specific colour for the characters (considering Rath went from Red to Black to Red again).  
  
And my computers still on strike. Anyone have any ideas? (by the way, if it says site overload, you can get to the site by changing the address slightly. Putting an 'a' at the end normally does the trick for me).  
  
R&R! 


	12. Chapter 12: Talk About AntiClimactic

And finito! Yes, the final chapter is finally here! I kept putting it off, but with the new Dragon Knights manga, I finally was inspired to install the final part. (Ringleys and Kitchel finally appeared again. But I think Kitchel's rubbed off on him ^_^).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ringleys Wish 12 - Talk About Anti-Climactic  
  
Thatz stretched, twirling his sword for good measure.  
  
"Man that feels better!"  
  
Ekidonna just blinked in shock, before snarling and reaching for his own sword.  
  
"I don't know what you just did, but its not going to stop me from gaining immortality!" he shouted, before lunging in. It wasn't long before the two were exchanging blows at a high speed, Thatz taking care to keep himself between Ekidonna and the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Garfakcy was trying to figure out how on Dusis the Dragon Knight had transformed, not taking notice that Ringleys was quickly edging away and bolting for the exit.  
  
"The wish must have worn off, or that girl made another one" he muttered. "I never did find out why he didn't change . . . wait! They've been chasing this idiot of a thief; he must have stolen the Dragon Eye before they could revert the wish. He did leave his bag back there, which means . . . "  
  
Garfakcy grinned to himself as he heard someone running into the cavern. " . . . That I just have to get a hold of that Dragon Eye again, and boom, instant Faerie Knight."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! . . . Slow down will ya!"  
  
Kitchel rolled her eyes as she looked back. "How did you get the job of Guardian?" she shouted to the boy following her, Ekidonna's bag on her back. "It's not that much further right?"  
  
"Kitchel!"  
  
The thief turned her attention back to the tunnel, where she could finally see an exit. But a small shadow had flown out, heading straight for them. She stopped when it neared her.  
  
"Ringleys! Are you okay?" she asked the panting Faerie.  
  
[Where's my master?]  
  
Ringleys pointed to the opening. "The lake is through there. Thatz is fighting Ekidonna to keep him away. You made the wish just in time."  
  
[I have to help Thatz!] The sign was barely up before Earth threw it to the ground and flew back the way Ringleys came.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Kitchel shouted, running after him.  
  
"Why does nobody understand the meaning of the phrase Get Out?" Imo moaned, trudging after the three.  
  
* * *  
  
Ekidonna and Thatz were too engrossed in the battle to notice the arrival of the four.  
  
Garfakcy however, did, and immediately set his sights on the bag Kitchel was carrying.  
  
"Thatz!" Ringleys shouted.  
  
Thatz whirled his head around to the voice.  
  
"Earth! How about a hand?" he shouted.  
  
"DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Thatz returned his attention to the fight just in time to see Ekidonna swing his sword straight at him. Acting on instinct rather than skill, Thatz jumped jerkily out of his way, and lost his footing . . . falling straight into the pool.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thatz!"  
  
"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!!" Ekidonna shrieked hands on head as he realised what he'd just done.  
  
Imo just glared at the lake.  
  
"Get out of there!"  
  
Finally, a few bubbles appeared, and Thatz's damp head jerked from the water. Shaking it like a dog would, he grinned at Ekidonna as he clambered out.  
  
"Okay, maybe that wasn't the main idea, but hey, I'm not complaining" he taunted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey cool! Now Thatz's is immortal!" Ringleys shouted.  
  
"I think he already kinda was, being a Dragon Knight an' all" Kitchel mused. "But better him than Ekidonna I guess."  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Imo asked, catching a shadow creep up near Kitchel.  
  
Everyone turned to the so-called 'Guardian'.  
  
"Duh" Thatz muttered. "This is the cave of Liquid Immortality right? Doesn't that mean whoever goes into it becomes immortal?"  
  
"Yes, every hundred years. But it hasn't been a hundred years yet."  
  
It took a few minutes to let this sink in.  
  
"What!?" Ekidonna demanded. "When was it last used?"  
  
Imo shrugged. "I used it 20 years ago."  
  
Ringleys turned to the Guardian with an incredulous look on his face. "You used it?"  
  
"Of course. How else could I protect the cave forever?"  
  
"Um, no offence" Kitchel started. "But you're . . . how do I put this nicely . . . "  
  
"The heck with nice" Ekidonna butted in, ignoring Thatz for the moment. "You're pathetic. How on Arinas are you Immortal?"  
  
"Hey, I'm immortal, not invincible. You want that, go to the spring in Chezarre."  
  
"I really don't believe this" Ekidonna muttered. "I wasted all this time for nothing?"  
  
A sudden tap on his shoulder turned him round . . . to see a grinning Thatz, Earth on his shoulder.  
  
"Weren't we in the middle of something?" he asked.  
  
Ekidonna sweatdropped and started backing off.  
  
"Hey I'll tell you what. I'll give you back you're stuff, and we'll call it even okay? Forgive and forget right?"  
  
Thatz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I really need to answer that?"  
  
Kitchel sighed and turned her back as the cave was filled with horrific screams and sword slashes filled the air, and searched through the bag. Yup, everything was there . . . except.  
  
"It's gone!" she shouted, as she heard something hit the water with a splash, closely followed by a scream of outrage from Imo.  
  
"What's gone?" Ringleys asked, flying to her.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Thatz asked, dusting his hands as he walked back.  
  
Kitchel looked up at them. "The Dragon Eye" she whispered.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Um, you mean that strange ball?" Imo asked, and pointed to someone standing at the wall. "He took that out a while back."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the figure leaning against the wall. Thatz cursed silently.  
  
He'd forgotten about Garfakcy.  
  
Kitchel glared and grabbed Imo by the collar. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
"You never listen anyway!"  
  
Garfakcy just grinned.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice" he taunted. "Can you guess what my wish is going to be Dragon Knight?" When the ash created a new cage once again, Thatz was pretty sure he could guess.  
  
But as the Dragon Eye began to glow, something darted through the air and latched itself to Garfakcy's hand. If they had been closer, Earth, Thatz, Kitchel and Imo would have seen Ringleys bite straight into the boy's hand.  
  
"OW!" Garfakcy shouted, more in surprise than in pain, and dropped the Dragon Eye to grab the determined Faerie.  
  
"Why you little . . . " he snarled. "Being boiled is too good for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ringleys!" Kitchel shouted. Sensing the fear around him, Earth immediately transformed to his true size, temporarily forgetting where he was.  
  
"No! You'll destroy the cave!" Imo shouted.  
  
He realised his warning might have come too late when the rumbling started and rocks fell around him.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Kitchel shouted, trying to keep her balance as Thatz ran for the Dragon Eye.  
  
Garfakcy just snarled as he reached for his ash, holding Ringleys as tight as he could without making the Faerie's head burst.  
  
* * *  
  
Thatz fell, but grabbed the Dragon Eye, and held it tight. There was one wish he had to make.  
  
Well, three actually . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll just have to do" Garfakcy growled to Ringleys, when a sudden lightness hit him, and he found himself outside the cave.  
  
* * *  
  
Kitchel blinked. One second, she was in a collapsing cave, the next, out in the forest watching the cave collapse. By the look on Earth's face, the Dragon didn't know what was going on either.  
  
Imo just stared in shock as the rumblings subsided, and the cave entrance fell, blocking the cave from all entry.  
  
"I wonder if it's too late to get a refund on my Guardian licence . . . "  
  
Kitchel tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you know what just happened?"  
  
Imo just shrugged, staring at the cave.  
  
"Come on Kitchel, its not that hard."  
  
Kitchel and Earth turned to see Thatz walk up to them, Dragon Eye in one hand.  
  
It finally clicked. "Right, you used the Dragon Eye!"  
  
Thatz just smiled.  
  
"Guess you're not as dumb as I thought."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kitchel just ignored him, and turned her attention to Imo.  
  
"Hey, you going to be all right?"  
  
Imo sighed, and nodded weakly.  
  
"This wasn't the only mystical spot needing Guarding. I'll find somewhere. Maybe that spring in Chezarre."  
  
Thatz raised an eyebrow. "You really think you're cut out to Guard places?"  
  
" . . . Practice makes perfect" Imo defended, and started walking into the forest, out of sight.  
  
[He's very determined] Earth said, flying to Thatz's shoulder, back to chibi form.  
  
"You got that right" Kitchel muttered, and realised they were missing someone.  
  
"Hey! What happened to Ringleys?"  
  
"Uh, guys?"  
  
The three turned to the voice. Earth's mouth dropped open and he fell from Thatz's shoulder. Thatz burst out laughing, looking all too pleased with himself, and Kitchel took a double take. It took another two before she could find words.  
  
"Ringleys . . . you're . . . tall?"  
  
Ringley's just nodded. True enough, the blue haired Faerie was no longer Faerie. His wings were gone, and nearly came up to Kitchel's shoulders. And in his hands was an occupied cage . . .  
  
"Change me back now!" Garfakcy shouted, standing on the floor of the cage.  
  
Thatz took the cage from Ringleys, and put it on the ground.  
  
"Not so much fun when it's the other way round is it?" he said, kneeling in front.  
  
Garfakcy just growled.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll just leave you here. Maybe someone will free you. Or maybe you'll just be someone's snack."  
  
"You can't just leave me!" [Watch us.]  
  
"Come on guys, let's get out of these woods. Then Earth can fly us back."  
  
[I'm nothing but transport.]  
  
"How else would you like us to get back?" Thatz shouted, taking Ekidonna's bag from Kitchel.  
  
"Thatz, one question" Kitchel asked. "I can understand why you turned Garfakcy into a Faerie, but why'd you change Ringleys into a human?"  
  
Thatz just grinned. "Revenge" he replied simply, and dumped the bag into Ringleys arms.  
  
"Huh?" Ringleys blinked.  
  
"You're not going to get away with not carrying anything any more" Thatz stated. "You're going to pull your own weight. Besides, if you're human, you can't be too lonely any more."  
  
"Oh come on Thatz, don't be cruel" Kitchel defended. "He didn't mean to make the wish."  
  
"It's only temporary Kitchel. Now lets go find these stupid treasures."  
  
[It's about time.]  
  
"But I don't want to be human!"  
  
With that, the party walked off, leaving the cage in the middle of the clearing. Garfakcy crossed his arms and glared. His bag of ashes was in the cave.  
  
"I really, really hate Faeries."  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And that's it over! By the way, I don't know what colour Ringleys' hair is, so I'm going by the only colour picture I've found. But thanks to all my reviewers . . .  
  
Rohanonn  
  
Lady Raseleane  
  
Yamiko  
  
Magical Mage  
  
Ishi Tatsu  
  
Angel Cesia  
  
liz-Z  
  
Kokoro Daisuke  
  
Rao Windtalker  
  
Chara  
  
Nobody  
  
DracoDormiens  
  
Vash the Stampede's lil' vixen  
  
Tamababymiko-chan  
  
Digi-riven  
  
RayRay  
  
Rhi  
  
Hiso-chan  
  
Kaylana  
  
DragonGoddess 


End file.
